onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Groribas
|abilities = Acid Breath |occupation = Alien Invader |level = Dragon |affiliation = Dark Matter Thieves |webcomic = Chapter 36 |manga = Chapter 32 |anime = Episode 10 |japanese = Shinya Hamazoe |english = Bill Rogers |partners = Geryuganshoop Melzargard }}Groribas (グロリバース, Guroribāsu) was an alien and a general of the Dark Matter Thieves. He was killed by Saitama. Appearance Groribas had a very large and muscular body with shades of green across his shoulders and stomach. He lacked eyes on his head. In place of hands, Groribas had mouths with sharp teeth. He wore a spiked dog collar around his neck. He also had a very long and green tail with a fourth head on the end. Personality Groribas displayed great confidence in his battle prowess. He showed a somewhat goofy personality, not being able to decide which moves to use in a fight while heading to Saitama's location. Despite his aloof demeanor, he liked to slowly kill his enemies. Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc When Geryuganshoop and Groribas learn of Saitama's intrusion into the ship, Groribas goes to deal with him. As he's going to Saitama's location, he wonders what special moves he'll use against him. Groribas briefly appears in a futile attempt to stop Saitama from damaging the ship further. While touting his own abilities and preparing to strike down Saitama, he was beheaded by Saitama's punch. Abilities and Powers Due to his status as a dragon-level threat, it can be assumed he was an immensely powerful being. Along with Geryuganshoop and Melzargard, he was one of the strongest fighters of the Dark Matter Thieves after Boros. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: '''As a Dragon-level mysterious being, Groribas had very impressive strength. He was strong enough that he killed most of his opponents before he could display all of his techniques. '''Immense Speed and Reflexes: '''As a Dragon-level mysterious being, Groribas naturally had amazing speed and reflexes, although he was never shown displaying them due to how quickly he was killed by Saitama. '''Acid Breath (アシッドブレス, Ashiddoburesu): Groribas claimed to have an acid breath that can melt anything, but this is not shown due to the speed at which he is dispatched by Saitama. Fighting Style Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Groribas possessed multiple techniques which he wasn't able to show off due to his quick death by Saitama. Given their names, it can be assumed that he prefered hand-to-hand combat. He stated he would often kill his opponents too quickly before he could display all of his techniques. *'Double Bite': Groribas attacks with both arms at once. The effect of this move was never seen. *'Purgatory Thorn Grip': One of Groribas's many moves that he did not get to display. *'Sky Strangle Sunder': One of Groribas's many moves that he did not get to display. *'Screw Tail Thrust': One of Groribas's many moves that he did not get to display. Major Battles Trivia *Groribas's name is a possible pun of Guro (グロ), a shorten form of "grotesque" in Japanese and Reverse being often used to refer "vomiting" in Japanese. *Murata has stated that if Melzargard, Groribas and Geryuganshoop worked together to fight against Orochi, even with preparation, they have almost no chance of winning. References Navigation fr:Carniplante Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Dark Matter Thieves Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:Aliens